The Resolve of Our Mission
by S.Walden
Summary: Dias and Rena discuss their failures after attempting Floor 12 of the Cave of Trials / Maze of Tribulations. Fluff. (One-shot) *Update* Added chapter 2: The team has just defeated Gabriel Celeste and Dias has some things to admit. ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Resolve of Our Mission

My Star Ocean Fanfic Disclaimer: Things I will clarify for Star Ocean 2 and/or Blue Sphere and/or EX: I was raised with the PS1 version, so names and any dialogue will be taken from that version (save for the names of the Ten Wise Men, which I prefer their original Japanese names that were later used in the PSP remake). Things to clarify for Star Ocean 1: I am used to the SNES emulated version, so I'm sorry if I tend to jump between translations for things. Again, I much prefer the Japanese naming conventions here.

Things to clarify for Star Ocean 4: None, except my love for Sera and "Stab the Sword of Justice"'s remix...

3 is so completely awful that I refuse to awknowledge it anywhere outside this sentence.

Summary: Dias and Rena discuss their failures after attempting Floor 12 of the Cave of Trials / Maze of Tribulations. Fluff.

A/N: None.

* * *

Dias' head was swimming and as feeling returned to his limbs he could feel his fingers gripping the sand, which was warmed by the heat of the day. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. Sixteen eyes were looking at him: Claude, Celine, Bowman, Opera, Ernest, Chisato, and Rena.

"Thanks," Dias replied. He knew the feeling of passing out all too well from his last three years of training. His mind reflected back to that morning when the group had set foot into the Cave of Trials- the mysterious pyramid he and Chisato had discovered. Dias wore a smile most of the way as they climbed through the 11th floor, fighting a dragon that resembled a sickly looking Psynard. When they returned, though, they had discovered floor 12 could only accept two participants and Rena had her own way of doing things.

"I'm going," she demanded at the entrance to the cavern.

"What?" Dias breathed, unable to comprehend such a demand. Rena had been thrusted into the reserves back before they attempted the fields at Dias' own behest and she was quite literally, a third of their strength. "No."

"I'm tired of taking a backseat, Dias. Let me do this."

He tsked as there was no fighting her. "Fine. But take me with you if you must take someone. I guess I can prove to myself that I can protect others."

What a mistake that had been. Again, this assanine cavern had tricked him. Everything had gone well at first when Dias played it safe, but he found himself growing cocky and when he felt Rena met the _minimum_ requirements he charged in alongside her.

Next thing he knew he was back at the top of the fortress, desperate to catch a breath.

"When you two didn't return, darlings, we sent Bowman and Opera down to retrieve you," Celine explained, her hand still firmly on Rena's shoulder.

Dias turned away as he climbed to his feet. He walked away quickly, finding some private space on a sandy dune. Night was coming upon them. There wouldn't be a second trip anytime soon. Besides, as he stared down at his shaking hands, he wasn't sure he could do it again.

He heard the telltale footsteps of his so-called little sister and explained himself before things got messy, "I let you down."

This stopped her and she made a noise, then she continued next to him and tried to stare into her friend's forlorn face. "No, Dias..."

"Those fucking slugs swallowed me. I don't remember anything."

"I should have avoided them... instead I got as cocky as you and got swallowed up myself. We're both to blame."

"We just wasted all that time and energy and we don't even remember anything..." Dias breathed. "You're useless again."

"...useless?" Rena breathed.

"That's not what I meant. I just felt like we were on the same page. I... I didn't think you had that potential, Rena. I'm sorry."

Rena was a little hurt but she forced a smile, "Dias... I understand."

"I can't go back with you. I believe I said when I felt my time was spent with your group I would leave. That time is now."

Rena grabbed his arm before he really made good on that promise. "No, Dias! We need you more than ever. You're the one who got us through the Ten Wise Men, remember? You're the one who said we could do anything... even this... whatever the Hell this is."

"Tria's game," Dias chuckled.

"Please. Let me try again. This time we'll take things slower," Rena said. For a moment she felt like she sounded like one of Opera's dimestore romance books and chuckled. This caught Dias' attention and their eyes met for a moment. "You know... I was so happy when you joined us. Reflecting on that, I wish you had done so sooner. In fact, maybe, someday, we could go on our own adventure, just the two of us...?"

"Rena..."

"Maybe I'm tired. Let's go stay at the inn in Arlia. I'm sure seeing everyone would do you some good."

"...right. Tired. Let's go join the others... we'll try again in the morning. Together."

Rena smiled and took his hand, leading Dias back to the group once more. Then she stopped suddenly, "Oh... uh, you know how we climbed all those floors...?"

"Of course. I was under the impression that was the challenge of that tiny Hell."

"...uh, turns out you can skip to the 9th level. We found a crack on the first floor... it's a bit of a harsh landing, but it works..."

"...I _hate_ wasting time," Dias grumbled, running his hand over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Resolve of Our Mission

Part 2

My Star Ocean Fanfic Disclaimer: Things I will clarify for Star Ocean 2 and/or Blue Sphere and/or EX: I was raised with the PS1 version, so names and any dialogue will be taken from that version (save for the names of the Ten Wise Men, which I prefer their original Japanese names that were later used in the PSP remake). Things to clarify for Star Ocean 1: I am used to the SNES emulated version, so I'm sorry if I tend to jump between translations for things. Again, I much prefer the Japanese naming conventions here.

Things to clarify for Star Ocean 4: None, except my love for Sera and "Stab the Sword of Justice"'s remix...

3 is so completely awful that I refuse to awknowledge it anywhere outside this sentence.

Summary: After the battle with Gabriel Celeste at the Cave of Trials / Maze of Tribulations, the group is left wondering what's next and how much more they can take. Fluff.

A/N: None.

* * *

After countless escapes, the group could tell their leader was growing either more frustrated or gaining bloodlust, or both. Either way, this was as far as the temple could go and there was a strange air about the rooms as they gained the last of the treasure. When Rena clicked the second switch, the fearful tone of a door opening they had grown so used to reawakened their weary awareness.

Dias charged the group back around the corner to the now-open door with anxiety dripping from his skin. Chisato was looking for her Agol Shield, but it seems they had sold it to Santa ages ago. Bowman, eying his newfound love in Chisato, wasn't any better equipped. Opera sighed, having felt useless through most of the cavern- or maybe used was a better word. She once had dreams of Dias, but she was amazingly happy with her relationship with Bowman. He treated her better than Ernest ever had and as he crafted Opera a few more Fairy Mists, she was thankful.

Dias stood in the doorway, excitement building in his blood. This was it. What they had come here to seek out. The room was literally surrounded in pools of blood amongsts the mismatched cubes that made up the cavern and he could see her icy stare from where he was standing. He found himself walking up to her as if drawn to his own destruction and the group uneasily followed.

"Dias, shouldn't we be more prepared? You're the only one with the mystical armor we've found in this place... we have maybe fifteen Ressurection Bottles and Smelling Salts. Maybe the same amount of Blackberries..." Bowman continued on, but the blue haired man wasn't listening.

"We're going in," he said finally. "Even if we're not prepared, I want to see if we can do it."

"This won't be like Rena will it?" Opera questioned firmly. "I can't heal but a twentieth of our health with my strength..."

"He's just cocky because he's twenty leagues stronger than us," Chisato replied, rolling her eyes. She reached for him, but he shrugged her away.

From far back on the floor stood Claude, Celine, Rena, and Ernest. Claude called out to them, "Why not use this bloody armor I found? It's really strong!"

Dias crossed his arms, "How cheap..." Then he turned to Chisato who was looking at him with worry. "Please let me do this. I need to know I'm the strongest," Dias breathed, turning to her. He loved her and if he died here, he really didn't care. He was risking all of their lives once more, this time as recklessly as ever, but he had put so much into getting them there, even just to this very floor in the last hour, and he didn't want it to be for nothing.

He didn't want his family's death to mean _nothing_.

"It won't bring them back," Chisato hissed. "We all know you're strong, Dias. You don't have to prove it. Who would believe us if we told them we fought this woman?"

Dias had to chuckle. "See that item at her waist?"

Chisato looked around her boyfriend's shoulder. "Ah, a Trumpet?"

"That's our proof. Now let's go."

Gabriel Celeste was the epidemy of beauty with four glowing white wings and a scythe at her side. She stared down at them and rightfully so. However, she had a mission for them if they proved their strength, intellegence, courage, and love to her as they had once before. In fact, she had high hopes for them because getting here was not an easy task at all.

"Humans... are you worthy of me?" she demanded. Her voice echoed throghout the blood-filled room.

Dias smirked and unsheathed his sword. The battle began just as quickly and before long the three fighters were chasing her about the field.

Chisato recoiled in pain with the first blow and went down several times throughout the fight, angering Bowman who realized suddenly just how much he cared for her, despite her murderous leader boyfriend. He rushed in head-first, only to fall as well.

Opera was struggling between her juggling act and all that uselessness was now coming back to bite her. She seemed to be tossing up items constantly, mostly to give their minds rest so their moves flowed with ease and she could heal them without trouble. However, Celeste wasn't stupid and homed in on her with a blue swirling blade, striking her down. Chisato and Bowman kept the higher being busy as Dias rushed over to Opera, reviving her with their last of four revives at this point. He helped her up, "Don't give up yet!"

Bowman went down as he stayed Celeste a moment longer and Dias rushed in, sensing the angels' weakness. They had been fighting for what seemed like days and he could see the heavy breaths Celeste was taking as she tried to cast spells when Opera's Alpha On One struck her senseless. Dias took the shot and brought down his blade, where she collapsed on the ground.

For a moment, Dias was stunned. She wasn't moving! He had to admit now he had expected his death of her, but when he looked back the girls were smiling at him, proud he set out to do what he came to do. Then the blue haired swordsman noticed Bowman on the ground. He strolled over and stared down at him, giving him a kick in the ribs. "Bowman, you bastard!"

Dias knew from his previous loss to the slugs that Bowman wouldn't remember much of the fight and had lost some valuable training. He rolled his eyes as Opera healed him.

Bowman felt dizzy as he was lifted up in the blonde's arms. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Chisato was studying Celeste and trying to record it all in her mind for The Greatest Article Ever Written.

"Hand it over," Dias demanded, standing over the fallen angel.

She smiled at him, handing the Silver Trumpet. "I intended to from the beginning. I have a favor to ask. Please, destroy my darker half, my sister, Iselia Queen..."

"Done," Dias breathed, "Now hand it over."

Celeste laughed as her body started to dissipate, "She's over three times as powerful as me. Mind that promise!"

Dias scoffed as she faded away and walked over to the chest. He pulled out a magnificent rainbow band that glowed so brilliantly it shined white. He hastily equipped it and turned to the group, including a now-conscious Bowman. Then, he did something no one expected: he blushed.

"I'm... Well, I'm proud of all of you..." he mumbled.

Chisato grinned, "We can't hear you, honey!"

"I'm proud, damn it," he said, closing his eyes. "Not that you two were that helpful, but I guess as Leon would say, 'Passing marks.'"

"I'll take it," Opera said, still holding Bowman to her chest. He was contemplating if he was still dead or not as she heaved against him with labored breaths.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Dias sneered. "Gives me the creeps."

* * *

Dias was gaping as the group looked themselves over. "Please... don't tell me you two had those still equipped?"

Chisato and Bowman exchanged glances, each wearing a different type of Slayer weapon. They shrugged and hoped Dias didn't die of a brain hemorrhage.

"I take it back. I hate you all," he blurted, storming off into the sand towards their loving, gentle Psynard.

"Wait," Opera questioned. "So, you dragged us out here on a suicide mission and failed. What now, Dias?"

"...I think I'll take a break for now. Go back to Arlia." He glanced to Chisato, "Coming, sweetheart?"

She blushed deeply and chased after him. "What about your promise to Celeste?"

"...it can wait. We have more training to do. I'm done with entering battles recklessly."

She smiled, "Okay. I have some research to do myself in Arlia anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"Something about a Vern Vern. Do you know what that is?"

"A new species from the Shingo Forest... I suppose nothing will stop that place from sucking people in, will it?" Dias breathed, climbing aboard their pet and airplane.

Chisato hopped up behind him as they waited for the others, "Maybe you should do some writing. I hear you're good at that now."

"I'm good at everything," Dias chuckled. "Unlike the rest of you who left things just shy of finished."

"And whose fault was that?!"

"Not mine."

"Dias..." Chisato smiled, rolling her eyes once more. "Just drive this thing."

Dias held still a moment, "Uh... well, I need Rena for that... She's the one who tamed this bizarre beast."

"...I guess you still can't do everything can you?"

"Maybe we should play that Trumpet now, eh, Chisato?"

"Don't joke!" she whined as the others boarded. The Psynard started back for Arlia and hopefully no more insane adventures awaited them, save a yet-to-be-fulfilled promise.


End file.
